This
by warmshivers
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn. Jacob did not imprint on Renesmee. Starring Shay Mitchell as Elsie Young, the nineteen-year-old sister of Emily. She's come down to help Emily plan for her wedding but Jacob gives her a reason to stay. [very cheesy. now you have to read it.] Rating juuuust in case. R&R if you would like another chapter!


"I don't know, you never struck me as the…poofy marshmallow dress kind of girl," I licked my finger and turned the page of Bride's Way Magazine. I was careful not to give myself a paper cut because while the glossy pages were inspiring and romantic, they were lethal. Any more paper cuts and I would need a blood transfusion. I sat cross-legged in the armchair, facing my sister who sat on the carpet a little ways in front of me. A sea of bridal magazines surrounded us, all thick with ideas and sticking with bookmarks indicating something Emily had liked.

"But it's so _pretty_," My older sister whined. "I could be a poofy marshmallow dress kind of girl. Just this once." She stared at me and I blinked back. "Yeah, you're right." She sighed in defeat before turning the page in her own copy of Bride's Way Magazine. We'd gotten at least three dozen magazines and bought two copies of each so we could go through them together.

"What about the lace dress on page 87?" I piped up. "I like the train." I tucked a piece of my dark hair behind my ear. I looked up and Emily was staring at the page, eyes narrowed, focused as she tried to imagine herself in the dress. I waited in the silence, watching impatiently. "Just—"

The unmistakable sound of wheels on leaves reached my ears a second before it reached Emily's and we were both scrambling to collect the magazines. "You're gonna have to choose a dress soon, Em." I told her, struggling with the papers in my hands. The screen door creaked open and we both shouted a warning, causing Sam to stop in him tracks, an alarmed look on his face.

"One minute!" Emily called to him. He chuckled, watching as Emily shoved the countless Allure Bridals and Bridal Guides into my arms. I waddled carefully to the stairs, calling a greeting to my soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Hey, Elsie," He greeted back as my sister went into his arms. I scoffed lightly as I heard them kiss and began my ascension up the stairs. My bedroom was off on the corner, the last room on the right. The bathroom was before my room and across from that was the guest bedroom. I was glad I had the whole upstairs to myself, it was like living in my own place. Sam and Emily's room was downstairs, which made the upstairs even more just mine.

I'd moved to LaPush just shy of a month prior. With the wedding just a year away there were a lot of plans to be made and my sister needed all the help she could get. My bedroom was still bare, nothing unpacked except for my clothing and my bedding. Setting the magazines in a pile on my desk—the 'Welcome to LaPush!' gift from my sister and Sam—and went to the box nearest. It was marked FRAGILE.

Pictures; me with my mom, me with my friends. Back on the Makah Rez we hung out all the time. When we weren't sleeping, eating dinner or using the bathroom, we were together, laughing, studying, fighting. We were family and when they heard I was going down to live with my sister they joked, "Don't drink the water down there, we'll never get you back." Emily had only gone to visit, as well, and she ended up moving to LaPush for Sam. They assumed it was going to be the same with me but Emily was the only reason I had to stay. After the wedding I was going home. I belonged there. My best friend was Sadie. We'd been glued to the hip since birth, practically, and she had a few parting words of wisdom: "I'm friends with a few of the LaPush boys on Facebook. God still does wonders, Elsie."

I heard voices float up the stairs and set down the picture of Sadie and me. I knew exactly who would be down there. Bouncing down the steps I heard the guests before I saw them.

"Reese, please don't make a mess."

"She's fine, Seth."

"Reese, please stop rubbing blueberries into Emily's table."

"It's pretty." That was the toddler's answer. The group came into view and I grinned. Emily was leaning against the door jam of the kitchen, watching Seth scoop crumbs into his hands from one of Emily's blueberry muffins. Reese kneeled in her chair, hands stained purple from the fruit.

"Tell Seth you're an artist, Reese Cup, you can't be bothered with mechanics such as which medium you use," I laughed, causing all in the room to turn and look at me. Reese's face lit up in a way that made my grin stretch impossibly wide and she lunged off of her chair, straight for me.

"Ellie!" She wasn't able to pronounce Elsie yet, so that's as far as she got. Reese wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face there. I laughed, taking the napkin Emily handed to me to wipe the child off with.

Reese was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. She was full Quileute with straight, jet black hair and dark eyes and olive skin. She was gorgeous and only three years old. I wiped her hands off while she jabbered on about their day.

"So you're saying he threw you into the ocean?" I gasped and Reese nodded, shooting a glare at the boy across the table. We laughed and Seth shook his head as Emily brought Reese the coloring book and crayons she kept over the house.

"With what I have to put up with, no one can blame me." Seth shot back playfully and Reese feigned a loud gasp which sent us back into laughter. We took our seat and I poked her tummy, making her squeal. She motioned me to lean closer through her giggles, trying hard to make a serious face. I mirrored her sternness and gave her my ear.

"I'm gonna push him in a' the bun-fire," She lisped and I pressed my lips together to suppress my smile. I gave her a wink and Seth glared at us.

"You mean bonfire," Seth cocked an eyebrow and both Reese and I groaned, throwing our hands up.

"Uncle Seth, how do you hear everyt'ing?" Reese demanded. He grinned.

"I have superpowers, Reese Cup."

"You do a super job of ruining our fun!" She whined and I laughed, taking a sip of the tea Emily had brought out to me.

"It's okay Reese, we'll enjoy the bonfire anyway!" I assured her, reaching over to ruffle her hair. She smacked my hand away and gave me a look. I raised my eyebrows and my hands in surrender before she went back to coloring.

"We're gonna eat food and play tag and Uncle Seth isn't invited."

"What?"

"Yep."

"Reese, you can't uninvited me."

"I just did."

"That's rude."

"I don't care." She stuck her nose up, stubbornly refusing to look at him and Seth feigned anger but I could tell he was deeply amused.

"Whatever. I guess I'll take back my s'mores." He sighed. Reese opened one eye and I choked back a laugh.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

There was a pause.

"Maybe you can come after all."

We all burst out laughing as the toddler continued coloring, as if she knew she was the funniest thing in the room. I shook my head as Seth stood and scooped Reese into his arms. She squeaked and kicked her legs playfully.

"Alright, girly, you got to see your friend, now I have to take you home." He told her and she whined.

"Lemme hug her!"

"She smells bad."

"She smells better than you."

"Ouch."

I laughed and stood, stealing the girl from his arms. She wrapped her small legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Goodnight, Reese Cup. Love you."

"How much?" She asked curiously. I hummed thoughtfully.

"To the sky!" I bounced her a little and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I love you to the moon," She sassed and I raised my eyebrows. She smirked and I scoffed.

"Well, I love you to the moon….and back." I wiggled my eyebrows and her eyes widened.

"Mind blown." Seth chuckled, taking her from my arms. I waved.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Emily stuck her head out of the kitchen and Sam called goodbye from their bedroom. Reese's face was still frozen in shock as the screen door shut behind them. "She sure does adore you, doesn't she?" Emily giggled. I shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a kid magnet." I joined her in the kitchen, setting my cup in the sink. I turned and leaned up against it, watching as my sister finish wiping down the counters. "Do you need help tomorrow getting all the food ready?"

"Sue's making some of it this time, thank god," Emily shook her head. "But you can make the mac n' cheese if you want."

"I can do that," I nodded. I leaned away from the counter and steadied myself. "I think I'll turn in." I sighed and she nodded.

"I think Leah wanted to take you out for breakfast in the morning," She told me.

"Did Leah say a time?"

"Of course she did."

"Do I want to know?"

"Then you can't plead ignorance."

"You're a saint." Leah always had me up at the butt-crack of dawn doing something or another. The woman was gonna be the death of me. Emily smiled knowingly.

"Night, El."

"Night, Em. Night, Sam!" I called, as I opened the kitchen door. I heard his muffled goodnight and made my way up the stairs. Since getting into town Leah and I spent a lot of time together. I was surprised, considering the last I'd heard after Emily came between her and Sam she kind of hated everyone. But we went out and talked a lot and you could tell she was healing and it was nice to see. She wasn't bad to be around at all.

If only she didn't have to internal clock of a damn rooster.

I slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt and into a night shirt. I quickly French braided my hair and flopped down in bed, turning on my side and curling into a ball. Tomorrow night would be my first bonfire and I was excited. Emily raved about them. There were Quileute legends and they had fun eating and just hanging out. I'd met most of the gang but was looking forward to meeting them all.

I had eleven more months left with them.


End file.
